TNA vs WWE
by elfofdeath
Summary: chapter 2 is up. THIS IS A TNA chapter. WWE is next! I tired to get the feeling of the real TNA action.
1. roster call

**Total nonstop action.**

Disclimer: I do not own any name are moves they are W.W.E and T.N.A's. Roller tom and Ian are mine.

Comment: What if T.N.A became as big as W.W.E

Rating P.G/ 12

A/N written before Shannon Morro was rehired by W.W.E (He is an idiot.) and 3/4 live crew broke up, and beofore this years roster draft

**Tna roster call:**

Jeff Jarett: Owner of TNA/ NWA.TNA champion

A.J. Styles: X Division wrestlers

Jeff Hardy: X Division wrestlers

Chris Sabin: cult following/ X Division #1 contender

PETEY WILLIAMS: X Division wrestlers

Sojay Dutt: X Division wrestlers

Shannon Morro: X Division wrestlers.

A.M.W: James Storm and CHRIS HARRIS./ TNA Tag champ

The naturals: #1 Contenders

Diamonds in a ruff: Tag wrestlers

Team Canada: A1 and Bobby rude.

Team 3D: Brother ray and Brother Devon: Tag wresters

4 live crew/ New DX: The truth, Konan, B.B. James, kip James.

RHINO: NWA. TNA #1 contender champ.

Lance Hoyt: Hoyytomaina: Nwa TNA Division wresler

Abyss: Nwa TNA Division wresler

Raven: NWA TNA Hardcore Wrestler

Commenter:

Professor Mike Taney

Dom west.

Shane "The Franchise", Douglas: Interviewer

J.B/ JEREMY BORASH: Back up interviewer

World Wrestling Entertainment

**WWE roster call.**

Raw:

Owner: Vince Mc Mahon

GM: Bret Heart

Triple H: WWE champion

Kurt Angel: WWE champion #1 contender

Kane: WWE champion #1 contender

Raw Tag champs: Roller tom and Ian

La team France: Tag number#1 Contenders.

Shane Helms and Evan. K: Tag wresters (remember WCW's 3 count.)

I.C:

C.C Cool: I.C champ

Cena: Dead as jobber

Big show number# 1 Contender

Commentators:

Joey 'OH MY GOD!' Styles

Jonathan 'The coach' man

Jerry' The King' Lawyer

**Smackdown**

Owner Vince Mac Manhon

G.M: Teddy Long

Eric Bishoff: co GM

Heavyweight champ: Undertaker

Bennoite: Heavyweight # 1 Contender

J.B.L Heavyweight wrestler

Smackdown TAG CHAMPS: MNM

Batista and Ray. : # 1 Contenders

Mexicools: Tag wrestlers;

Those crazy cruiserweight

Juvi: Cruiserweight champ

Nuizo: Cruiserweight #1 Contender

Paul London: Cruiserweight wrestler

Matt hardy: US champ

Orlando Jordan: #1 Contender

Booker T U.S Wrestler

Randy Orton U.S Wrestler

Committers:

Tazz

Michel' Slap me' coal


	2. wwe vs tna chapter 1

Total Nonstop Action.

Disclaimer: I do not own any name are move they are W.W.E and T.N.A's. Roller tom and Ian are mine.

Comment: What if T.N.A became as big as W.W.E

Rating P.G/ 12

Chapter 1- TNA vs WWE -part 1

TNA, TNA, TNA, TNA.

'That what these rabid fans chant every Wednesday, every P.P.V. These fans are louder then ECW fans, and that is and understatement. They use to chant that when they saw something they never seen before,but now they chant our name.' Jeff Jarrett thought to himself getting ready for his interview.

Jarrett stood next to Shane Douglas holding his trademark guitar.

"I still think with all these W.W.E rejects coming into my company. There will be a black Wednesday, and W.W.E will invade us and take other use. Just like in W.C.W. I won't allow that to happen AGAIN. We will have the first struck, and last laugh." Jeff Jarrett gloated proudly

"What do you mean by that Jeff?" Shane asked confused

"Mr. Jarrett to you. I mean were taking TNA comtutation to" Jarrett paused to laugh" W.W.E"

Jeff Jarrett walked off holding his guitar.

"Over to you mike." Shane Douglas said shocked

"Thank you Shane for that interesting interview." Mike Tena proficiency replied

"I can't believe it! What did Jeff Jarrett mean by 'Were taking the fight to W.W.E." Dom West shouted exited

"I don't know Dom, but I think we need to considerate on the wrestling." Mike Tena replied annoyed

"I agree professor. Can you believe tonights matches?" Dom West questioned quickly

" I know Out first match will be Lance Hoyt Vs Cris Sabin." Mike tena shouted

"That should be and excellent match. Our second match will be A.J styles vs Jeff Hardy." Dom West announced loudly

"The tag team titles will be up for grabs when A.M.W. James Storm and Cris Harass our TNA Tag champ vs the number one contenders The Naturals . " Mike Tena explained calmly

"Our X- division match for tonight is. New comer Shannon Morro Vs Sojay Dutt." Dom West explained perfect

"The main event. Get this Raven Vs Ryno, Vs Abyss. In a... that right elemtion triple threat match." Mike tena expertly said.

Hail Sabin Hail Sabin.

"Hears our first match Cris Sabin Vs Lance Hoyt." Dom West explained slowly

"Sabin definitely changed since he got those cult followers." Mike tena explained sharply

Sabin came down to the hexagon shaped ring wearing a black robe, with 'HAIL SABIN' on the back. Following him were two people wearing back cloaks.

"It still hasn't been reviled who those two cult followers of Sabin's are." Mike Tena explained expertly

"Sabin told use that there X-division wrestlers though." Dom West explained knowly

"Wonder who they are?" Mike Tena Pondered slowly

Sabin stood out side the Hexagon as the back clocked people help the ropes open. Sabin entered the ring raising his hand to the sky.

"Hail Sabin." Some fans shouted loudly

"Hoyt,Hoyt Hoyt." Other fans shouted

Lance Hoyt appeared at the entrance. Lance wore black trousers on his way to the ring.

"Lance Hoyt seems to come a long way since his days as Kid kashes body guard. " Dom west pointed out slowly.

Mike Tena laughed remembering that.

Sabin took his black long coat of running around Hoyt.

"This heated reviled started when Lance Hoyt had more fan support then Cris Sabin." Mike Tena explained softly

"Yes and fans still are undecided who they like more, Sabin are Hoyt so fans chant for both." Mike Tena contained plainly

"Lets go Hoyt" half the arena chanted

"Lets go Sabin" the other half chanted

'One day I hope to have a TNA vs WWE chant going' Jarrett thought watching backstage.

Sabin locked up with Hoyt smiling. Hoyt pushed Sabin down roughly

"Sabin outmatched here Lance Hoyt way more powerfully then Sabin." Dom west observed quickly

"Yes, but Sabin is agile and fast he used that to his advantage." Mick tena explained excited.

Sabin Jumps form the top rope been caught by Lance Hoyt, who dose a back breaker. Sabin lay in the ring for a two count. Sabin rolled other getting to his feet close lining Hoyt.

Sabin stood seeing his move not work.

'Oh sh...' Sabin thought as he was closed lined.

"Lance Hoyt diffidently has control now." Mike tena pointed out softly

Sabin rolled out the ring talking to his followers who run in the ring not doing any thing.

Sabin Picks up a chair to distract the Ref. Sabin stand on the ring apron as the Ref grabs his chair.

The two followers attack Hoyt.

"Booo" Fans hissed

"The fans don't like Sabin's Tactics." Dom west said loudly

The followers leave the ring as the Ref turns round wounding why Hoyt was lying in the ring flat out.(Yes my friends Refs are that stupid.)

Sabin mounted the ropes doing and a twisting moonsult.(think A.J's Spinal tap.) 1,2..

Hoyt kicks out. Sabin grabs his head in shock.

"Hoyt, Hoyt Hoyt, TNA TNA TNA!" fans chanted in shock

Sabin try to lift Lance Hoyt for the 'cradle shock.' Lance Hoyt reverse to power bomb Sabin. Hoyt climes to the top rope.

"Not something you'll see by the big man. here comes Hoyt, and his Moonsault" Dom west tells us grippingly

Hoyt dose his moonsault perfect. 1,2,3. Hoyt wins the first match.

"Hoyt Hoyt Hoyt." Fans chant Loudly

Sabin sits in the ring as his followers put his black cloak on Sabin stood up walking out the ring.

"Hail Sabin, Hail Sabin!" Fans chanted respectfully

Sabin smiled in the entrance ramp putting his hand to the air shotting.

"Hail Sabin you bet your ass. You'll Hail Sabin!" Sabin shouted loudly

Backstage Jeff Jarrett is in the production truck with the engineers and Shane Douglas who following the story.

"I telling you it will work. We are on the same time as them now but on different net works." Jeff Jertet shouted

" Are talking about our new Monday night wars with... " Chance Douglas asked been cut off

"Don't ever say there name on this show! This is TNA not WCW! We are not in any war yet. If we were at war with them. I won't let this company make the same mistakes WCW MADE!" Jeff shouted annoyed

'if he say dammit while talking he off to the crazy place.' Chance Douglas thought to himself

Jeff Jarrett looked at the screens.

"You got Them on yet?" Jeff Jarrett asked annoyed

"Yes sir Monday night Raw coming on screens now want me to patch us though yet?" The engineer askers

"No Phone me when he's on. We will do to him what he did to us." Jeff Jarrett shouted angry

'Will do to him what he did to us on 'The last night.' Jeff Jarrett thought sadly

To be contained

A/N In between story line form now on I'll be doing One TNA match, and One WWE. but it all will be happen in one night.

Next: The warning to WWE, and more matches.

Note:( 'The last Night.' Referees to WCW'S last night. The Night Of Champions. Even though Jarret wasn't there.)


End file.
